Oc a little different
by MaelstromUchiha
Summary: Sasuke and his twin sister, reflection of the past after a fight at VotE


Uchiha Saki stared at the ceiling of the hospital room she lay in, completely baffled by what had happened just a day ago. Just yesterday her twin brother, Uchiha Sasuke, had fled the village to join Orochimaru. She hadn't thought he would do it, after all he had family back here, but he did and it was apparently her fault.

She had thought that with her being born and a role in the universe the timeline would change from how it has been in the manga she had read, which didn't seem too good or bad to be honest. It did change the timeline quiet a bit, and major changes did happen, but she didn't foresaw him fleeing the village.

He hadn't been her favorite character in the manga, because he was always so broody and revenge seeking, but she had felt a connection to him, which now she thought had been all just something she had imagined. Or not, as he had said he too felt a connection to her, but it had diminished over the years.

She knew that they weren't that close, with having different friends, but still, they saw each other each day when they weren't on longer missions. So when she had woken up to a summoning to the Hokage by Naruto she had been up and about, without realizing something was amiss.

The mission briefing had shocked her and she knew what would happen, a clash between them at the valley of the end. It did come like this, with Choji, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto each taking an opponent to clear for her the way towards her brother. In the end, they stood on the stones statues from the Valley of the end.

She had always been his superior in pretty much everything Ninja related, even though she wasn't of this world, because she knew what to do from an early age on. She had begun training earlier and had been praised a prodigy just like her older brother that had massacred the clan, just like in the manga.

She had questioned him on why he would do it, if he would really betray the only family he had left, he didn't answer and it made her angry and start that fight. In the beginning she was always a step ahead of him, outclassing him in taijutsu and ninjutsu.

Though suddenly he began to react to her moves and counter them sharply and she saw soon why, he too had three tomoe on each eye now, instead of the two from before. That was one of her best advantages she soon learned, as she had since the mission to wave three tomoe in each eye, having fought Haku.

He was her superior in speed and strength, while she could plan better ahead in battle, which made it pretty even though, he was slowly winning ground. What she found surprising was that he didn't use that new power he got, like in the manga, no the curse mark was wholly absent in that whole battle.

In the end she did lay there on the ground, battered from head to toe with her whole body and fire from every aching muscle, with him standing over her, beaten and battered, but in better shape then her. It had been the only time she had lost to her twin brother and that in the most important battle.

"I never hated you" he began wheezing out, his eyes the familiar onyx she had become accustomed to. They were soft, just like the ones of the brother she remembered clingy to her all day. "I always felt this connection to you, but it seems like I was the only one" he continued after a pause, as if unsure of what to say.

"We grew up together, but it always felt like I was the third wheel, with you and Itachi the important ones" He fell backwards on his butt and stared at the grey sky, which would soon begin to release its water, to nourish the earth. "You became noteworthy in training, gaining fathers favor and showing how much of a prodigy you were. You had good Chakra control from the start, were good with everything else it seemed"

She could do nothing else but listen to him talk and think back to these days and she couldn't even deny it, because it was true. "Itachi and Shisui were interested in you when you began to read more political stuff and advance in Ninjutsu, talking about the inner workings of jutsu. Suddenly dad and you were having private training, Shisui and Itachi were always you first choice abandoning me in our games together to talk with them"

He sounded hurt, something she wasn't used to. He was her brother, her twin, the stoic Sasuke which had no emotion in his voice when she heard it. "I was left to play on my own, or train to keep up with you somewhat. Though you always beat me in battle, easily, no matter how much I trained or tried, it was never good enough and you always go praises from everyone. While I stood on the sidelines and watched"

He drew in a shaky breath as he began to shuffle about, turning his eyes to the ground. "Then when we turned six you made friends with Shikamaru, Hinata and Choji one day and were invited over. I had to come too, to make friends with them and it was nice at first, but soon you all began to play Shogi and talk with each other, with me being left out and after the third play date that was just like that I stopped participating"

He stood up shakily, finally enough willpower as he walked over to her, his breathing having calmed down, though he slightly limped. "In that time I trained, after all what else could I really do? Itachi and Shisui weren't around, that was after all why you scheduled these play dates on these days normally and no one else was around to bother with me" He stood again over her, this time instead of soft onyx eyes she could see watery ones.

"Then the massacre happened, I had lost pretty much everything I held dear, I loved them all, even if sometimes it didn't feel like it was returned, but you were there and I had hope our bond, that connection I felt would become stronger again. I was mistaken" he stopped when a sob escaped his lips and he swallowed hard after, tears threatening to spill and she was helpless, to just watch.

"In the beginning we did spend more time again with each other, but then you had suddenly forgotten to invite me to play with you and the others and then, suddenly it felt as if you had left too. We only saw each other in the academy, in the morning and late evening when you came home. No training together, nothing and it hurt" tears spilled from his eyes, which had shown so much emotion in the last few minutes.

They ran down his face to his nose and chin and dropped to the ground and on her forehead, while her eyes too grew watery, and her breaths that had become slower and more even came now big and heavy. "You barely acknowledged what I could do, as you outperformed me again and again. I had no friends, though by own choice and maybe it is just jealousy, but I always felt like the second or third choice. My father, Itachi, Shisui and even my own twin, none of them would have chosen me first it seemed"

He shook his head and the tears of him stopped falling, though instead the heaven began to release its contents. "After all this it seems my connection to you which had held strong was just a one sided relationship. You chose everything else, the village, your friends and missions over me, had always something going on, but I was never involved. In the end ..." she couldn't hear what he said, but she didn't need to. Her Sharingan had activated almost on instinct and read his lips.

His eyes were closed, she noted as he had finished and as he opened them again she stared at three red intersecting ellipses. It was the last sight of his eyes that she saw, before he walked away and she helplessly stared at his back, though she couldn't move to chase him, all her power was spent from fighting him.

She wasn't sure when she had begun to cry, choke and sob, but she had and honestly she couldn't do anything against it. Because it hurt, so much, him telling his view of things she hadn't remembered from her point like this at all. She had thought they were close enough, though in the last few months he had been a little colder, but this?

She had failed her only family, and pretty bad at that as Sasuke, her twin bother thought she didn't even think about him, as if their brother sister relationship was just a one sided deal with him caring. She had seen the hurt in his eyes as he talked and how his eyes had changed and what it meant. It hurt even more, because this relationship they had, as one sides as it seemed from his point was still his most important one and it showed just how lonely he was and how much faith he had in her back then.

* * *

AN: So ... inspiration struck me for a small one shot, though the multi chapter storys still wont be getting updated because I have literally no inspiration and i definitely wont force it.

A little to the story, its no neglect fic or not intended to be. It was just something that i thought up after reading other storys with a OC in them that take the spotlight. Nothing against it, but it was fun to write from the perspective of a person that seems to be getting second place from everyone in favor of the OC. Like you know the OC is the main character and everything is about him and other main characters get sidelined from everyone, like brothers, friends, parents, sisters and the stuff.

So i hope it wasn't too bad!


End file.
